Silvermoon University
by Scratch N Sniff
Summary: A blood elf's journey through what we would call 'college'. She will have to decide on a class to choose and much more. Relationships will... appear. This means expect sexuals... *Note* First Person ends Chapter 2/3 , I know it annoyed multiple people.
1. Prologue

**New Story**  
**First uploaded story.**

**This prologue is really short.  
The rest of the story is not, don't panic.  
Hopefully really frequent updates unless real life interrupts.  
I don't own anything; that includes names, characters or places. **

**Cool :)**

**_Prologue_**

One blink. Two blinks. Seven blinks. Now we're up to eleven blinks. I have to stop blinking. Nope, twelve blinks. It would probably be much easier to stop if my eyes weren't constantly refilling themselves with tears. However, they are. I don't think I'm even sad anymore, it's just fun to have a tear roll out of your eye every time you blink. Maybe I should try winking. Oh, oh yes. That's even better.

"Okay. Fun times over. Your life begins today. Today you start to attend Silvermoon University. Today you go back to being invisible, the bottom of the food chain and you have a nine-hundred and fourteen percent chance of coming back with no eyebrows."

Should I get out of bed. Nah. Yeah. I really should. I really don't want to lose my eyebrows. I should really stop my internal monologue. I really don't want to do that either.

Oh look at that! I'm meant to be at uni in forty-five minutes. Actually, sun dials aren't that accurate unless you look at them from the correct angle. Which I am not doing. So I'm probably meant to be there now.

Well if uncle Lor was mad at me yesterday, I can't wait to see him tonight.

Great start to the 'new you', Ellie. Great fucking start


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Note to self:  
Ask Lor to invest in carpet; tiles are cold in the middle of winter. Especially first thing in the morning. Who am I kidding, it's eleven o'clock. Lucky classes don't start until tomorrow. I should still probably head on over.

My wardrobe is exactly 9 steps from my bed. I think that's groovy.

Okay, rule number one: Blend in. So I guess I will not be wearing that half of my wardrobe.  
Oh, shit. I still have to pack!

Well, today I'll just wear my Simple Dress, but I'll pack my Simple Black Dress and White Woolen Dress. Yeah that works, ooh!  
Definitely taking my mageweave shirts; lavender, pink and orange. Yep, Dark Silk Shirt, Rich Purple Silk Shirt.

Will this make me look too rich. Yes, it probably does. Blue, and white linen shirts should change that nicely. Linen Pants and Boots.  
Two of each.

I have too many shirts not enough pants.

Ooh, Swashbuckler's shirts, black and red, for the day when cleavage becomes necessary. Because I am determined to show off this year. I am desperate for someone, anyone, to show interest in me.

Shit, still need more pants... Gotta stop getting side tracked.

Okay, I'll get Nora to quickly run and get three more pairs of Linen Pants.

Nora is not happy with me, she's giving me this look that just screams 'Don't you dare ask me for anything!'

Maybe you should have passed high school Nora, then you could have a real job, you could have even been a shopkeeper rather than a maid. She's a very high ranking maid, a wonder she is even allowed near this house.

"Nora!"

Nope. She ain't happy.

"Could you please run to the auction house and get me three pairs of Linen Pants. It's urgent."

She's glaring.

"Élanaria this is the last thing I ever have to do for you. Ever. Knowing that is worth more than my entire year's income. So I'll gladly do it."

Hell yeah you will. You're my bitch...

"Oh thank you Nora! You're a darl' y'know?"

"Speak proper Orcish you impertinent child! It will do no good to have the Regent Lord's niece behaving as a common lass. How you are remotely related I have yet to work out and if anyone were to judge by behaviour they would not have a hope of ever discovering!"

I'm squinting at her. She's tryna stare me down. Not today Nora. I'm only squinting because she's such and idiot. I mean she just called me impertinent, and I didn't even know she could speak words that long. Disappointing that she can't work out how a niece is connected to an uncle.

She's rolling her eyes and turning away. Scurrying like the rat she is down the hall.

"Linen pants! Three pairs! Now please Nora!"

I get the feeling she's flipping me off behind the corner. Rude.

Well after that I'll be done packing. I'll get to Silvermoon University at the last possible acceptable time. Meet my roommate.

No wrong order.

Find my dorm. Find my room. Meet my roommate.

Yeah that's the right order.

We become best friends. We both pick the same lectures tomorrow. By the end of the term we'll have ended up picking the same class, and then we'll study and train for that and then...

Then all the doors are opened!

In three years' time I will be qualified for adventuring.

I'll be safely sent to Sunstrider Isle a month after finally graduating. After culling whatever issues there are there I'll keep moving on! I'll be famous one day!

No one will care about Jaina Proudmoore or Sylvanas Windrunner.  
It'll be all about me; Élanaria Solanda-Theron!

That's way too long.  
Doesn't roll neatly off your tongue.  
Which is exactly why I go by a much simpler version.

Ellie Solron

Eh. I got time to work on it. Three years from tonight. Glory be to me! I'm my own fantasy!

Ooh. That rhymed!

I can hear Nora leaving. Although, that could be someone coming inside. No it was Nora, there ain't any footsteps that I can hear.

I should check that sundial.

It's two thirty. I have one and a half hours to get there or else I'll be cut off!  
From both uni and Lor. Both will be bad.  
Very, very bad.

Aww Kael'Thas!

I haven't decided on my hair style. I think my uni hair can be more party and then when I graduate I'll go more practical.

I can always change it later.

Then again, first impressions are everything.

Ok. I've got it. I'm going to go natural. Just have my hair out, but not with the annoying soaked look. The elegant yet sexy 'oh my hair is out with some serious bangs'.

Hehehe, bangs.

Oh god I'm immature!

As long as I don't talk to anyone when I get there no one will know! Plus, I can always pull the 'my last name is Theron' card.

Nora hurry up, I've got an hour left! So not cool. I wonder of I can put in a word to have her thrown out.

As if that'll work. Lor's all for trusting the 'right people'.

Personally I think she's not one, but hey, when she steals your entire jewellery box don't blame me! She'd take it all straight to the auction house.  
I wonder if she even knows about the possibility of soul-bound objects. Serves her right for not staying for her senior year.

Oh yeah! I hear the door opening!

Aww shieet. Those footsteps are way too heavy.

Under the bed or in the closet? Too late, under the bed.

My door is opening... I'm so screwed. I left my suitcase out...

Their boots are clinking. I love their colour, it's like this... deep, rusty, red. So shiny too! Dammit they've stopped. Right in front if where I am.

Their boots are facing me. I like their boots...

"Élanaria get out here before I drag you out by your pathetic ears!"

I just squeaked. I wouldn't be surprised if I'd just pissed myself. He's terrifying and currently very angry. No way on Azeroth am I moving.  
He totally heard my squeak though.

Oh no. He's leaning down.

There is one green eye that looks mighty pissed and its staring right at me.


	3. Chapter 2

**got a review. Thanks. First person ends in this chapter, it was just to get an idea of the kind of person (elf ;] ) the main character is.**

**Chapter 2**

I have never noticed how wonderful Uncle Lor's eyes are. I mean, all Blood Elves have fel green eyes but his are kind of… majestic.

I hope my eyes look like that.

He's staring me down from under this bed, I probably look like a startled rabbit. Maybe he relishes my fear, he probably wants to bottle it and keep it in his liquor cabinet.

A smirk is spreading across his face and I do not like it.

Lor'Themar Theron was not the sort of elf that anyone would like to see angry. As the current Regent Lord, most of his time was taken by matters of the Horde.

After receiving an anonymous missive that informed him that his niece was still hiding away in her room in the Sunfury Spire, he had no choice but to quickly confront her. His time was being wasted by a foolish girl who was no doubt still asleep. She would have missed the orientation earlier in the morning and would now have to catch up tomorrow.

However, that was not the reason why the Regent Lord was furiously striding towards the private section if the Spire. Yes, her education was necessary but that was not what worried him.

If word got out that she was related to him and she was not adhering to rules set by the academy, the city, or Sunwell forgive, the Horde, both of them would be done for. In the current time, all ties in the Horde were weak and with the slightest infringement of the rules, his own people would ask for a new leader before word could get out.

No amount of respect would be able to stand against the rest of the horde.

Sylvanas was one of his closest allies, but even the Banshee Queen would have difficulty attempting to protect him if a a rampage came through her city.

His niece was the weakest link in the chain currently and he would not stand for her to make any mistakes. Apparently he was too late already.

Most Thalassian buildings merely used curtains or sheer drapes as doorways, however the private section of the spire had an ornamental gold door.

Lor'Themar Theron pushed the heavy door open as if it were merely made of feathers before continuing down the hall to the room he was searching for. Without another moments thought he placed his hand on another rare door and was suddenly inside.

He wondered if Élanaria truly believed he would not work out she was in here. Everything was still all over her room, although he was slightly impressed that her suitcase was at least partially packed. With only two realistic hiding options, he knew he had to guess correctly the first time lest he lose his first method of intimidation; the illusion of supreme knowledge.

The Regent Lord focused in on the scent of raw magic, and located his niece to be under her bed. He stepped to exactly where she would be.

Was a threat necessary? Yes. Always.

"Élanaria get out here before I drag you out by your pathetic ears!"

He had to hold back a chuckle when he heard a faint squeaking noise. This child would have no hope outside the city walls.

He knelt down next to the bed before peering underneath it.

He was almost surprised to see that his niece had also tamed her hair, ready to leave the spire, having decided on a simple yet still respected look. Her eyes however were a different matter.

She looked as if she thought he was about to eat her, which was exactly what she felt.

She was so stunned with fright that when he reached and grabbed her she almost felt nothing.

Her ear stung as she was wrenched to her feet by the most powerful blood elf in Silvermoon.

"I..I'm waiting for Nora. She's getting me three pairs of Linen Pants..." Élanaria stammered out softly.

"Weeks ago was when this was meant to be organised by! You've missed the orientation this morning and might even miss the most important evening of the year if you don't leave shortly!"

"I'm sorry! It crept up on me."

"Hah. Stop being useless and finish the rest. The moment Nora gets back you exit the spire. Discreetly, if you're capable of that. While away you will refer to yourself as Élanaria Solanda, never will you mention the name Theron unless answering: Who is the current Regent Lord? Is that understood?" The words rolled like thunder throughout the entire room.

Élanaria admitted defeat and bowed her head. "Yes uncle Lo... Regent Lord."

"Hmmph."

He turned on his heel and stormed towards the doorway pausing only to hiss back into the room "Don't force me to waste my time again."

Ellie sunk to the floor to grasp the fact that she was still alive. Movement caused her to jump to attention ready to continue tidying her quarters and preparing to leave as soon as possible.

"Fucking Nora" was all Ellie thought as she realised that was who was now in her doorway.

With a smug smile she threw three Linen Pants at the teen before sniggering on her way out of the room.

Immediately Ellie stuffed them into her case with a hairbrush, tooth brush, nail polish and some parchment, ink and quills.

After clipping all the latches shut and reviewing herself in the mirror, she left her room. Fifteen minutes until she would not be admitted into the academy. Apparently she did need that push from Lor.

She attempted to walk with dignity through the halls of the Sunfury Spire despite her still pounding heart. She rushed her footing and sped as fast as possible down the red carpet and grand entrance needing to get to the bazaar urgently.

She skipped lithely past most members of her society. It appeared it didn't matter what race you were, a teenager's a teenager and many people shot her dirty looks for no apparent reason.

While trying to dodge one gaggle of lightly intoxicated women near a mail box she ran straight into someone.

"Ell Ell! It's been a while. I'm hurt by your lack of visits."

"Ramdell! I didn't even know you were back! Zeke never mentioned anything when I last saw him."

The handsome young blood elf in front of her gave her the most breath taking wink before breathing "I must be a better rogue than I thought, sneaking around even my closest friend."

The girl swished her brunette bangs while giggling before stating "I think it's more likely that my big brother was protecting me from the curse of an older man."

He gave her another stunning smile, literally stunning as she couldn't move.

"Ell, now that you know I'm here, you know your allowed to drop into my place whenever you like... later is perfect infact."

Élanaria almost agreed before remembering. "Shit. I have to be there in like five minutes. Any other day and I would have actually said yes but, I can't miss this."

He gave her a sad smile before telling her to run along. She kissed his cheek before running into the northern corner of the Bazaar. He ran his hand through his midnight hair, sighing as he let the girl he'd been shading for almost six years run off.

The two had had what could only be described as a 'thing'. It didn't count as a fling as neither of them had ever done more than hold hands with each other. When your best friend is a girls older, protective brother it was difficult to do more.

No one in blood elf society cared about an age gap such as five years as all blood elves effectively become frozen in age at 17. And then again at 25.

Over the past five years he had hardly seen her due to his training at the academy and his adventures where he had honed his skills. Trust him to have the most inconvenient timing. Dejectedly he began to make his way back to his home in Murder Row.

Ellie had run and made it to the gate with only a minute to spare and had been granted entry immediately. Upon entering she had been pleasantly surprised. The university was almost as lavish as the spire and Ellie found herself thinking that she would be comfortable here. As she followed some extravagant sign posts that pointed her in the direction of the Grande Hall she breathed out with shaky excitement. So many decisions that would change her life would be made here.

All other thoughts left mind when she entered the hall however. At least three hundred people were sitting neatly in rows of chairs. From the doorway she could tell that many of the people were not in fact, blood elf. The room was a mishmash of every Horde race. All of which seemed to stick as a group.

She tried to silently make her way to an empty row at the back when a roaring noise came from behind her.

Every person turned to discover what had made the noise, and everyone's eyes became trained on her.

Ellie gulped and froze for a second before realising that her uncle had been far more threatening earlier in the day and continued towards a seat.

As she sat she heard a grunting noise from her far left.

"Did your see her freeze. One less spot to compete for already." The Orc that had said this turned to her while many of his friends laughed. She held his stare, determined to show him that just because he was large, muscly, green and had fangs, she would not scare her.

He made a sudden movement at her, as if he were about to jump up and pummel her into the floor. Out of reflex Ellie flinched slightly, despite the fact that he was around ten metres away from her.

At her reaction he smirked again and this time laughter rang from not only the group of fifty or so orcs, but from all sides of her.

It appeared that everyone had wanted to scope out the last entrant and the Orc had provided the perfect opportunity. Already in the eyes of what she had hoped would be potential friends, she was weak. An easy target. A free pass for someone else.

But then everyone jumped.

A voice rang out so loud and so clear that Ellie could see many people were consciously trying to not cover their ears.

"It would appear... that entrance to this school...is now...closed."

In front of everyone, a noticeably older blood elf appeared out of thin air.

Power crackled off her and as she leered around the room everyone was silent. Nobody breathed as she stood perfectly straight and still.

"My name is Magistrix Noir. From here on you listen to me, you obey me and you will always...be...beneath me. Welcome to Silvermoon University. Good Luck."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ellie suddenly was glad for her late entrance, anyone sitting in front of her would be unable to see the summoning circle below the Magistrix.

A simple warlock teleportation and she had everyone running scared. 'Not me, I know how she did it, whereas to to everyone else it looks like she appeared from no where.' The only that made Ellie feel even better was that the orc seemed to be shocked too. Classic case of brawn over brains.

"It would appear as though we have a rather large class this year. Out of the three hundred and seventy-two of you in this room only fifty of you will stay past the first semester. The rest will return home until you either come back another year or give up and return to the tedium that is ninety percent of people's lives."

Ellie was confused. She thought this was it, she was in so...she was in. If she did not make this her uncle would skin her. Her older brother had never mentioned this. The Magistrix had no idea of Élanaria's internal monologue and continued.

"Three tests must be past in order to be accepted into the real class. You must all be mentally capable and a series of intense, general academic examinations must be passed. The higher your result on these the more likely you are to stay. A physical examination must also be passed as an adventure is no picnic. Fighting, running, swimming and fitness will all be studied. Once again, results are everything. The last test however, will remain a secret."

'Tests. No no no.' Ellie started to breathe heavily, she had to beat these people at knowledge and fitness. She had not even run here from the spire because she had thought it was too far.

"Of course, those with current residency are exempt from the knowledge test. You're early applications were appreciated and impressive . All five of you..."

'Current residency. What? Do I have that."

"Those without current residency will be admitted tomorrow into this university by merely touching the door. At nine in the morning it is expected you will be here. Ready for the first lesson. If you are late...don't bother. Dismissed."

No one moved until three tauren stood and walked towards the Magistrix. Suddenly everyone was in their feet, shakily walking towards the door. Ellie however, stayed seated. She felt numerous eyes on her as she was the odd one out. An undead was the next to approach the Magistrix and currently she had four students standing around her.

'Did Lor organise residency for me? He must have.' She thought to herself.

She silently stood and pattered towards her.

"Excuse me, is there anyway to check if I'm registered for residency?"

The four others gave her a look that screamed 'if you have to ask probably not.'

"Name?"

Ellie blanked.

"Ummm. Élanaria Sol...Solanda."

"It's your lucky day Élanaria." She said with a smirk. "All of you, follow me."

As the our strange group huddled and followed her out a more secretive entrance, Ellie had chance to evaluate the others in the same position.

Apparently this was based on academic knowledge which meant that the four surrounding her would all be incredibly studious, diligent and obviously, smart. She had always been academically sound but nothing special, which led her to believe that her uncle had pulled strings for her. Ok, so he had wanted her out of his house.

"All classes and meals will take place on this floor, the first floor. Second floor is reserved for first years, third floor for second years fourth, floor for third years and the fifth for teachers and guests." She continued up a lavish spiral staircase that was no doubt the only way to get to any floor.

"Due to gender enforcement all girl's rooms will have a red curtain as their door, boys will have blue. The curtains are magical and while they are sheer, from outside people can see into the room but they cannot see anyone in it. Much like the entrance door the curtains are able to identify magical prints. People cannot enter a room unless it is theirs or they have been invited. You are exempt from the knowledge exam, not from the physical and other test. I expect to see you all passing these. Remember that forty-five others wi join you here. Oh, I'm sure you can tell which rooms are available just by the fact that not all of them even have curtains yet. Currently you will all have your own rooms but later you will be sharing with another person. Enjoy your stay and don't forget; don't be late tomorrow."

And just like that she was gone.

The five of us looked at all the rooms and noticed that indeed Magistrix Noir was telling the truth. Only five rooms had curtains. The room marked #1 was draped with a red curtain so Ellie approached it. Immediately after touching it she jumped backwards .

"Ow."

She looked at the expectant faces from the others and explained.

"It zapped me. I think that one's yours."

She told the only female tauren.

The three guys walked to separate curtains and all were admitted.

"Oh wow, did I miss something?"

The tauren gave a snigger before saying "Yeah. The name tags on the floor."

Ellie felt her face flame. As she saw that on the curtain marked #7 there was indeed a parchment that read 'Élanaria Solanda'.

"Ummm. I'm Ellie? Just by the way."

"Daisy. Although technically it's Peacebloom but...my friends thought it would be funny to call me Daisy because stereotypically that's what everyone names their cows. Sorry that was a ramble and unnecessary history lesson."

Her voice was really soft but deep. Ellie felt like it soothed her.

"No that's cool! My whole names Élanaria but...that's kinda lame." Daisy gave her quick smile before nodding and saying "See you tomorrow then."

Then she walked straight though her curtain.

Ellie gave a small smile before walking through her curtain too.

The room was split in half. To her right was one bed and to her left another. Each side also had its own desk, stool, a bookshelf and a wardrobe built into the walls. The room, like everything Thalassian was heavily embossed with golds. Everywhere.

She noticed that there was also a bathroom to share and she almost screamed with excitement to see that it had its own shower and a separate bath. She then remembered. She'd never brought her suitcase up with her. Getting ready to run back down to the Grande Hall, she sped back to the curtain before realising; it was already here.

"Yep. Definitely a magic school." Ellie chuckled.

As the room was the perfect temperature Ellie simply settled for sleeping in her undergarments and snuggled into the bed on the right.

Tomorrow would be a big day and if she wanted to be there on time she would have to go to bed early. Really, early. Now even.

So that is exactly what she did.

When Ellie awoke she knew what time it was. Seven thirty. Perfect. That gave enough time to have a shower and a nice breakfast and NOT be the last person to the lesson today. Fresh start. No more being the sickly deer. No more little miss nice elf.

After showering and getting dressed Ellie went to the mess hall. It was much smaller than the Grande Hall but it seemed to accommodate all the second and third years as well as a few early first years who were having their breakfast.

She sat down on the closest possible spare seat and picked at whatever food happened to be near this end of the table. No one else was sitting near this end so she had free reign over anything she wanted. Until approximately two metres away from her, a troll decided to sit down.

He was hugely tall, as every troll was and had a stylishly ruffled mohawk. He nodded at her before taking some of the food in front of him.

Ellie gulped at his tusks and returned her eyes to the food in front of her until another noise caught her attention.

Now sitting directly in front of her was the same orc that had attempted to scare her the day before.

"Rinks! I hadn't expected to see you here. Always thought you were more of a Sen'jin fella. Hah."

The troll, Rinks, turned to the orc and replied quite simply.

"I never thought you'd be one for The cushiness of Silvermoon Ka'Rak."

Ellie snorted involuntarily. "Your name is Ka'Rak. Hah. That's golden."

"Yeah it is, elf." The orc spat. "Because I can Ka'Rak every bone in your puny body."

Ellie had no choice but to let her jaw drop before a smile spread over her face. She'd met people like this orc before. They all had an emotional soft spot behind their hard outer skin. Ellie did not however, want to push this orc past his limit. 'Only ever push people away if necessary' she chanted to herself. So instead she shocked the orc by merely extending her hand.

"Élanaria. Ellie's fine though."

The orc stared at her feeble hand and gave her a look of incredulity.

No one was ever that bold with him. So he didn't take her hand he simply grabbed some bread off the table and began to eat.

Ellie narrowed her eyes at him tried to remove her hand with dignity.

"Rinks...not that anyone cares."

It was then that Ellie noticed. The troll did not have the usual accent that people affiliated trolls with. He spoke in completely unaccented orcish.

"No accent?" She questioned.

Before the troll could respond he was interrupted by the orc.

"He's born but not raised in Sen'jin. His family travels with the Darkmoon Faire."

'Wow. Speak in a more patronising way why don't you' thought Ellie.

The troll simply huffed a 'thanks' to the orc before finishing his breakfast.

Ellie finished her breakfast and stood, coincidently at the same time as the troll.

Rinks and Ellie shared a look before he shrugged and strode off. Ellie followed soon after but back in the direction of her dorm to brush her teeth before hurrying back downstairs.

Ellie arrived in perfect condition to the Grande Hall at 8:45. At this point she realised, she still did not know anyone.

Daisy and the two other resident tauren were the only tauren and were sticking together. Her eyes wizzed around the room trying to recognise someone who would be open to talking to her. Then it happened.

The last possible person Ellie had ever wanted to see in her entire life stood there, surrounded by a group of blood elves. She stood, as perfect as ever, shooting glorious smiles to anyone and everyone. Her hair was the lightest blonde anyone had ever seen, it would be fitting on an angel.

Their eyes locked. To anyone else it would look like the same smile she was giving to everyone else. To Ellie though, it was a smile with a promise, and definitely not the same promise that her smile was giving the boys...


	5. Chapter 4

**Upload spam because I'm going to be away a bit over the next week or so.**

Chapter 4

"Ellie!" Rang through the hall. The loud shout had grabbed everyone in the hall's attention causing every one to turn towards the angelic girl.

Her smile never left her face as she waved Ellie over.

"Ellie it's been so long. Oh how I've missed you." The blonde gushed.

"Hey Sylvia. How's...life?"

She burst into laughter that rang like bells through the hall. "Oh you know me El. Same old same old."

To everyone else it looked like a friendly catch up but the the two girls knew what it really was.

It was the blonde, simple reminding the brunette, that it didn't matter where they were or what family they came from, because in the end, if you were capable of working the social ladder, you could do anything. She was perfect regardless of anything else.

Sylvia the angel smiled again. Her pristine, white teeth shone to the entire hall. Ellie saw jealousy itched into the face of every female and want onto every male.

Élanaria was not a 10/10 by anyone's book. Probably an 9 because it would be impossible for blood elf to get below an 8. Sylvia was an 11/10 but not in brains.

This time it was Ellie that smiled, perhaps too widely and Sylvia's eyes narrowed in both confusion and expectancy.

"Usually I would stop to actually care Sylvia but I can't help to notice that you're already weaving your web to catch innocent flies and then either eat or gift then some venereal disease. I'd rather not get involved in that." She said with a smile. "Have a nice day everyone."

Ellie began to stride away when the blonde's tinkling voice penetrated her ears.

"Oh, her and I have never really got along. I was hoping we could start over this year but...apparently she's just going to be a bitch to me. You all saw me try right?"

A chorus of agreement faintly reached her ears and she could practically taste the innocent smile that Sylvia would be shooting everyone. A faint chuckle hit her from the left and she saw Rinks giving her a disappointed look.

"You know you just got played, right?"

Ellie glared at him and continued walking.

**. ... … …. … … … … … … … .**

For the next three months Ellie continued her routine of waking, showering, breakfast, training and overall, just trying to ignore everyone, except for Daisy when she ran into her in the dorms.

By tomorrow Ellie would have a new roommate and she was neither excited nor happy.

Today she had to pass the physical and 'surprise' test to keep her place. Then forty-five others would join her ranks. Having talked to no one unless it was absolutely necessary meant that all of these people would no doubt have some sort of grudge against her.

As she walked down the staircase for what might be the last time, she had a slightly upset stomach. Having donned the gear that the university had supplied, which was far too tight and shiny for her liking, she was prepared.

She stood alone in the Grande Hall waiting for her name to be called, watching the steady stream of people get announced; one by one.

She'd seen Ka'Rak, Sylvia, Daisy and and the undead who also had residency be called. As the hall emptied she could recognise only a few others.

"Élanaria Solanda"

She walked with purpose towards the room at the front. Magistrix Noir gave her a nod of confidence as she walked through the door.

She entered a room that was entirely black. Not a single shred of light radiated through the room. Magistrix Noir's voice filled the room.

"Find the exit and you pass. You are being marked on both your accuracy of completion and your time. Go."

Blinking twice, Ellie tentatively took a step forward, and walked straight into an incredibly hard wall. She stuck out her hands and began to feel for a direction to turn but every way was blocked. In frustration Ellie kicked her foot at the dark wall and never felt an impact.

With a smile, she slid under the wall and realises what was wrong. The room was turning. Slowly but sure the obstacles were beginning to turn in a clockwise direction. She understood that this meant the longer she took, the harder it would get.

Standing silently, she closed her eyes, focusing on the magic addiction in side of her. Her hunger increased and she felt. Ellie's body reacted violently almost immediately but she back her pain by sheer will. Knowing that she would only have one second to locate the door, Ellie prepared herself to scout immediately.

Opening her eyes, she drank in the temporary flash that the fel hunger gave. Using the slight green glow, Ellie saw the door to her left, approximately twelve metres away. Luckily the flash had also illuminated the course momentarily and Ellie knew that her time for this would be sound.

Jumping three things, swinging from one and sliding under to walls similar to the ones at the beginning, Ellie reached the door.

It wouldn't open.

She now understood the point of physical training. This door was beyond heavy and she had to strain her muscles to open it enough to squeeze through the smallest possible gap. The light in the next room was blinding and she blinked a few times to adjust to it. Her fel hunger was extreme and she was beginning to feel woozy.

All thoughts left her mind however, when she saw who stood in front of her.

It made no sense. Unless of course, this entire university was evil and passing required breathing in, Ellie stepped back only to discover the door was gone.

The person in front of her took a step forward. Then another. And another.

Within five seconds they were infront of her. Another two and they had their hands around Élanaria's fel eyes bore into her's and she began to have trouble breathing.

Kael'Thas Sunstrider showed no mercy as his fingers curled around her neck.


	6. Chapter 5

**Apologies for some serious grammar and spelling in some of these chapters.  
A couple of the have been written on a phone.  
(Kael'Thas had his hand around her neck, not her eyes... I think half a sentence got deleted there...)**

**Chapter 5**

"Insolent child!"

Kael'Thas Sunstrider lifted her from the ground, all the while pushing her harder into the wall.

Ellie began was about to fall into panic-mode when suddenly she began to laugh.

In shock, Kael'Thas released her.

"What?" He roared at her.

"Wow. I cannot believe I fell for that. On others I can understand but oh my...Zeke. Not cool."

Kael'Thas' eyes narrowed dangerously as air hissed between his teeth.

"My own brother and for a moment I thought you were the peak of crazy."

Ellie had never been this relieved in her entire life. She had no idea as to how anyone else could pass this test. She had only worked it out by recognising her brother through his eyes. Before that, she had been on the brink of defeat, ready to accept assimilation and death.

"Do I have to explain this? To pass I mean?"

She saw her brother give an imperceptible nod, so she she continued.

"He's a mage. A lot of effort has been put in to make him look like Kael'Thas but in reality it's just a costume. He's using mirror image with a slight enhancement so that he looks larger and more... Kael'Thas-ey. You had me going for a while there. Wow."

She was still breathing heavily when she heard a door click to her right.

"I guess I'll see you later Zeke. Please visit me before you leave, when you're out adventuring I don't get to see you often."

He nodded and it was then she realised. His voice was no doubt enchanted, or perhaps cursed so he wouldn't speak in his Kael'Thas voice to her. She nodded back and then walked out the door.

Ahead stood the most shifty looking blood elf she had ever seen. He crooked his finger and beckoned her to follow. Having no other choice she did, unsure of whether this was another test or merely a directional route and he was to guide her.

As she followed he began to enlighten her...in the most bored possible voice.

"My name is Shadowstalker Levi, I am much like Magistrix Noir and Farstrider Kieran. If you are successful, you may find yourself under my tutelage at some point. Enjoy the possibility of the fact that this may be your last day here. Step through this door to meet with the other contenders."

He turned back in the direction they had come. Ellie wondered of he was always bored or if it was merely because she was approximately the 300th person that he would have had to give that spiel to.

She waited, on her own again, in the room with everyone as more people began to enter.

She gazed around the room and locked eyes with Ka'Rak, who was possibly her least favourite person in the world. He quirked and eyebrow at her as if to incredulously say 'wow, YOU actually got through at all.'

Raising both eyebrows back at him in an unspoken challenge, full of confidence that she pretended he shouldn't have. His response this time was to merely bare his fangs at her. In his mind she didn't have a chance. When the leader board cam out, his name would be first.

When the last person had entered the room again Magistrix Noir's voice rang once again.

"In two hours you can expect the results. They will be posted on the leader board in the Grande Hall. It will be magically enhanced so that it is large enough to be seen from anyplace in the hall. Good Luck to all of you."

The excitement in the room was palpable. Everyone filed to the Grande Hall, shaking with anticipation despite the fact that nothing would happen for the next two hours.

Upon spying Daisy, Ellie made her way over to what would be considered the closest thing to a friend she had at this university. Someone elbowed her as she journeyed across the crowd. Ka'Rak growled in her ear.

"Watch it elfie. Wouldn't want you being injured would we. Oops."

He gave her a forceful shove right into the undead that lived on her floor currently. He stopped walking and extended his bony, fleshless hand for her to take so that her could help her up. She imagined Sylvia screaming about how gross his hand was and gripped it tight, accepting his offer. With a smile, she allowed him to help her be wrenched to her feet, feeling like she had passed yet another test.

"Thanks. I'm really sorry about that...Umm. I'm sorry I've been rude, I've never asked your name?"

"It's Branson...Ellie."

He made sure to emphasise the fact that he did indeed know her name before he continued down the hall.

Ellie had never really wallowed over the fact that she's been antisocial the entire time, but to have it thrown back in her face. She realised now that despite the fact that she had indeed clasped his hand, Branson probably was more upset by the fact that she merely didn't care. He had obviously had enough respect for her so as to actually learn her name, yet she had made no effort.

Feeling more dejected than normal, Ellie decided that she would actually try when the results were posted. Friends would no doubt be helpful during adventures. She continued towards the hall, now near the end of the pack but not last, she was sick of being last. Not today, and no longer!

Two hours later, and no further into her resolution than she had been, a tinkling noise filled the hall. A large black rectangle appeared in the air above the hall. It looked like a goblin, information screen; only 500 times larger and with no explosive cables attached to it.

The numbers 1-50 began to appear on the box, twenty-five on each side of the screen.

She heard the angelic Sylvia call out, perhaps a little too loudly.

"My, oh my! This is so exhilarating!"

To Ellie's great annoyance, multiple people in the blonde's vicinity choruses their agreement.

Everyone held their breath as suddenly images and names began to appear next to every box.

Next to the 1 was, surprising everyone, Rinks.

While Ellie would have preferred it to have been her, she was overjoyed that Ka'Rak was not in that position.

In second position was a blood elf that she had seen around and in third, Branson. Fourth, another troll and in fifth, to Ellie's great happiness, was Daisy, who had, just to add to Ellie's delight, beaten Ka'Rak by one position.

She found herself in twelfth place and Sylvia in fourteenth.

Pleased with the results, and not recognising anyone else, she turned to leave; noticing Rinks slip around the corner. She skipped quickly towards the same direction, planning on congratulating him and thanking him for beating Ka'Rak. She dashed, as subtly as possible toward the door.

Once outside, she whispered his name so that it echoed through the hall. Seeing him stop toward the end of the corridor she rushed to meet him.

His shocked expression at the fact that she was interacting with another being was quickly replaced by his normal face of indifference. "Ellie?"

"Hi! I guess I just wanted to say both congratulations and thank, for you know, beating the orc oaf to number one!"

He have a light smile.

"Should have known it wasn't completely about me. Not much is ever about me really..."

She gave him a look of confusion mixed with surprise.

"If it wasn't before Rinks, it will be now. No more hiding...for either of us."

"So you plan on actually speaking?"

"Do you?"

He shrugged at her and then continued walking.

"If you're looking for the dorms it's the next staircase. Read the tags or you'll get burnt. Second floor, just by the way."

He turned to her and rolled his eyes before saying in the most sarcastic way possible.

"Oh mighty one please help me to discover the secrets of the dormitories. Guide me,oh glorious brunette."

She giggled before shrugging as if to say 'okay', and walked in front of him, directing him up the lavish spiral staircase and stopping on the second floor.

"Blue curtains for boys, red for girls. They're magic so you can't get into others unless invited... Yeah that's about it."

He nodded his appreciation and glanced at the name tags already laid out for those who had passed.

"You're not as quiet as everyone thinks you are."

And then he walked though his curtains leaving Ellie to mull over his parting words.

"And you're quietER..." Ellie replied in retaliation.

Rinks' head appeared at his curtain.

"This is your temporary invite to my room by the way."

Ellie smirked and tentatively touched his curtain. When she wasn't immediately shocked by a magical current, she entered the room.

The room was identical to hers and it appeared as if Rinks too, had chosen the bed on the right. She chuckled at the similarity, causing him to look at her expectantly.

"I chose the bed on the right too." She explained.

He lifted his head and smirked, acknowledging her amusement and half-heartedly masking his own.

Feeling slightly awkward as to why he had invited her in if he was just going to ignore him, she chose to sit on his bed while he unpacked. Her choice in furniture caused him to raise an eyebrow but he continued without a pause. Ellie hadn't considered the subtext that usually went with sitting on the troll's bed and almost regretted her decision. Opting to appear confident, she chose to continue sitting exactly where she was.

As Rinks finished his final unpacking he returned his gaze to her. She smiled at him before breaking their comfortable silence.

"It's kinda peaceful the way you're so silently focused on everything. You're just relaxing to be around."

With another eye roll he spoke.

"Perhaps it's just that you too prefer silence, although obviously slightly less than I."

He joined her on the bed, lying down rather than sitting. Neither said anything as they merely relaxed in each other's company.

Involuntarily, Ellie found herself leaning forward to examine the troll's tusks. They were approximately as long, if not longer, as two of her index fingers combined.

Rinks opened his eyes and looked straight at her. Ellie had to catch her breath at how piercing his gaze Rinks sat upwards, Ellie tried to move out of the way, but both of them knew that was not the plan.

Softly their lips pressed together and neither one broke the connection as slowly, their lips began to move against each other.


	7. Chapter 6

**Sixual chapter.  
(Get it? ;] )**

Chapter 6

The young blood elf found herself leaning further into the kiss with the troll. It was addictive and he tasted of spices that she could not currently name because she was distracted. She felt his large hands on her shoulders and be gently pushed her onto her back, with him lying half over the top of her.

Immediately he broke their kiss and began to furiously apologise, mentioning a lack of propriety among other things.

Ellie began to react having missed his entire apology due to her head being clouded with his scent and taste.

"Umm. No that was my fault. I'm sorry. I hadn't meant to appear that forward, that wasn't why I sat there or came in or. Or. Or." She trailed off, standing as she spoke.

"No I'm sorry. I never planned that when I invited you in. I swear."

Ellie nodded furiously at the flustered troll and began to make her way out of his dorm.

Rinks merely scratched his head, cursing himself for allowing both of them to be played by emotions and hormones. "I, uhh. I'll see you around?"

Ellie once again nodded, before exiting through his curtain back into the second floor corridor. Making her way back to #7 she breathed deeply, already missing the scent of cloves and cinnamon. She heard the footsteps of many echoing up the staircase and knew that the other 'winners' would be in the midst of being escorted upstairs.

Rushing swiftly into her room. Ellie immediately sat on her, forgetting about the prospect of a new roommate and continually focusing on what had just occurred across the hall.

She was interrupted by someone entering though her curtain and looked up to see another blood elf enter the room.

Her hair was the colour of deep gold and it was neatly held back by a small headband.

"Hi! I'm Fi! Ellie? I'm guessing?"

Ellie looked up towards the bubbly new arrival and nodded before extending her hand. Fi grasped it with enthusiasm and beamed at the prospect of a new friend.

Ellie cringed when the girl turned to the other bed and began unpacking, expecting her to burst into nonsensical chatter. She was immensely relieved when instead, the girl was relatively silent.

After her sigh of relief Ellie turned around, ready to get prepared for sleep. That's when the other girl spoke again.

"Do you think we should have a party? You know, to bond as a class. In celebration for passing!"

"A party? I never considered it but if you were willing to plan it I guess I would go and so would everyone else."

At this Fi's smile got even bigger.

"Trust me. If there's one thing I can do, it's plan a party."

She kicked a box to her left in reference to this fact. "I planned ahead." She said with a wink.

Ellie had no choice but to laugh. Her roommate seemed fun and incredibly organised. She was also already pulling paper out of the box as well as some sort of machine.

"What on Azeroth?"

The blonde smirked. "It copies. I write one invite and put it through the machine. It makes the rest for me so I can move onto other things. Trust me, I've invested a lot into this hobby."

Ellie whistled in appreciation.

Fi however, was not finished

"Today's a Friday. Tomorrow night sounds good to me. It's a week end so there's no class, plus a whole day for recovery." She winked again at this. "Also, the novelty of the fact that we got accepted won't have worn off."

She scribbled quickly but in perfect script across the bright parchment.

"Fi! Not to burst your bubble but how are you planning in delivering these. We can't exactly walk into the other rooms."

"Excellent question my intelligent friend! But I'm already ahead of you. Expert planner. Trust me I haven't missed anything." With that Fi placed the finished invite into the machine and fiddled with it. Ellie watched on in awe as within ten minutes there were twenty-five identical invites in a pile.

Together the girls stood and exited into the corridor. Fi turned to Ellie and explained.

"I've had to deal with magic wards before so just watch and learn, baby!"

She folded the paper into a small square and stood close to another curtain. With the lightest breath of air onto it, the paper whizzed straight through the curtain and Fi beamed again.

She winked at Ellie one last time before passing her half the invites and walking down the other half of the hall. Ellie had no choice but to at least attempt to cheat the wards.

She folded exactly as Fi had and blew one at the curtain. It bounced back with an audible 'ping'. She was about to try again when Branson stepped out of the curtain.

He reeled from shock at who was standing at his door. Then leered at her in expectancy.

Not knowing what else to do, Ellie simply grabbed his arm and shoved the troublesome invite into his hand. She tried to shoot him her friendliest smile as she turned back down the corridor. She waited a few moments before turning back around, only to discover that Branson had retired back into his dormitory.

With a sigh, Ellie turned to the next curtain and this time the invite flew smoothly through the barrier. As did every other one that followed.

Feeling as if she has accomplished something Ellie ran back to her own room. Entering she found Fi lounging on her own bed giving her a look of disappointment.

"Time's a tickin'." She said with a grin.

Ellie rolled her eyes at her dorm mate. In half an hour she had managed to successfully plan the basics of a party and had gotten everyone necessary invited.

Ellie turned over to ask Fi a few more questions when she noticed that she was already half asleep.

This time Ellie beamed. Apparently her roommate's happiness was infectious. With nothing else on her mind, her thoughts drifted to the party. She guessed that the whole class would be there if not to party than so as just to scope out the rest of the group. She would get the chance to congratulate Daisy for her good position as well as shove the fact that Ka'Rak hadn't won in his face.

Her thoughts than drifted to Sylvia. Should she congratulate her on passing. It had shocked Ellie that the immaculate girl had made the cut and had almost turned her catatonic when she saw how closely ranked they were. The both of them had secured high positions and Ellie supposed that praise was in order. Start fresh...again.

The only other person who she actually knew in the grade was Rinks. Would the subdued troll attend the party? Would he go and merely watch from afar? Or would something be unleashed in side of him so that he came alive? She contemplated whether or not she would actually like to see him there.

If they talked it was bound to either be beyond awkward or they would have a repeat performance; this time in front of everyone. Maybe they could simply nod to each other and accept what had happened but never, ever speak of it. To Ellie that seemed like the best option.

She decided to think of the kiss one last time before falling asleep. She reminisced over the sweetness of cinnamon and the clove's warmth. She could almost smell both spices.

She COULD smell both spices. Slowly opening her eyes she looked straight into the red eyes of Rinks. He leant forward and once again, their lips were joined.

Ellie felt her entire body grow warm from the inside out. His lips moved against hers as she was once again pushed down against her bed.

She wound her fingers through his silky, red hair and pulled him closer towards her. The troll's large hands were running all over her body; her legs, her shoulders, her arms, her stomach.

She tilted her neck to the side to allow the troll access to her neck. Rinks accepted the invitation with vigour, ravishing her neck causing her to release an incredibly suggestive moan.

No one had made her feel like this before. It was entirely knew and she was unprepared for what happened next.

Rinks stopped his motions and lifted his hand, bringing it down with a resounding 'crack' across her face.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ellie was shocked into a state of alertness by the force.

Standing over her bed, already fully dressed and looking as if she was entirely capable of functioning in the morning was her roommate, Fi.

"Sorry! It just looked like you were having a nightmare. You were rolling around and your face was all scrunched up. I figured that seeing as we have a big day ahead of us it would be better to help you out. So that, you know, you can help me out. The violence wasn't necessary, I was going to let it go but you looked kinda pained... Sorry again."

Fi gave Ellie a half smile, hoping that she would be forgiven for the strike, as well as the fact that it was eight in the morning on a Saturday.

Ellie was far too embarrassed to correct Fi on the nature of her dream, so she simply nodded and gulped a few times, trying to ignore the fact that she had just experienced her first ever sexual-esk fantasy.

Ellie choked out "Yeah. Umm, thanks." Before collapsing further into her mattress. Her brain was turning with thoughts.

Was she attracted to a troll? Was that legal? What would her Uncle Lor say?

Shocked once again out if her thoughts by her roommate, Ellie took a few moments to tune back in.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that for me Fi?"

"I said; the party is BYO, but we have to supply at least a little to kick start it. I'm not of legal buying level, and neither are you. Sooo... Iwaswonderingifyouknewanyonewhocouldgetussome?"

Fi smiled a little too widely, hoping badly for Ellie to say yes.

"I...I..."

Ellie was blanking completely. Zeke would never buy her alcohol because he was so protective. That only left Ramdell, who she wasn't sure would be a good idea to tell that she would lose some of her inhibitions.

"I can think of one. He'll do it too. But, how are we paying for this?"

Fi squealed with excitement and handed Ellie a small pouch.

"That's ten gold. Just get then to buy a variety. I'll take care of everything else while you're gone. That's the only thing that was worrying me. Thankyou! I knew we were put as roommates for a reason."

Fi's bright smile seemed to get shinier this time. Ellie felt it's radiance from where she was and was incapable of holding back her own.

"So, I just take your money and deliver it to my special friend to buy whatever he can get."

"Ooh, a special friend ey?" Fi winked at her before continuing. "Yeah that's all you need to do. Be back by five though! It won't actually start until later, but still! Back by five because I'll need some finishing touches help!"

Ellie nodded and finished getting dressed. With a quick goodbye to her preoccupied roommate she wandered out of the room and down the stairs heading swiftly towards the entrance doors. Once off the campus she walked back through the bazaar and towards Murder Row.

Murder Row was called such simply because it was the crime capitol of Silvermoon. Any heat or smog formed by the rest of the city seemed to be drawn towards the infamous alleyway causing it to be darker and danker than anywhere else nearby.

Walking cautiously through the eerie ally, Ellie stopped in front of a small door situated in the lowest section of the street. She knocked four times receiving no answer.

From the corner of her eye, Ellie swore she saw fel,green eyes gliding ever closer.

When she spun around there was no one there.

Collecting her courage she knocked slightly louder on the door, this time awakening the person in the next door.

A gruff voice resonated next to her.

"Just pick the damn lock! Stop makin' such a ruckus!"

The door opened to permit Ellie to see a stout goblin, who looked no less surprised to see her than she was to see him.

He grumbled something that remotely sounded like 'useless women' before turning to the door that she was plagued by.

As the tiny, green man stepped forwards, Ellie continued her overt stare. Most races, apart from blood elves, chose to not settle in Silvermoon due to the uppity members of society that made up 90% of the population. She was pulled from her scattered thoughts by the click of the door and realised that the goblin had unlocked what had been her obstacle.

She whispered words of thanks, but the goblin was already back through his own door. Having left Ellie no option but to walk straight into the lion's den that was Ramdell's house.

The inside was pitch dark, reminding Ellie of the physical test the day before. As she made it to what she believed would be the first room in the house a voice emanated from a corner.

"I'm not open today. I suggest you leave."

She recognised it as Ramdell's voice, but the quality of it was far raspier. Eerier.

"I just wanted to..."

She was cut off by the feeling of a cool blade against her neck and her arms being held behind her back.

"Ramdell! Stop!" She managed to choke out as carefully as possible. Instantaneously she was released.

"Ellie! What? Oh Sunwell! I'm sorry! I would never have. Oh! Ellie! Forgive me please!"

"Ramdell calm down! It's fine. I shouldn't have tried to creep in like that." She desperately tried to slow her heart rate and breathing so as to calm Ramdell as well as herself.

Candles and crystals suddenly illuminated the room allowing both elves to see each other properly. The both of them could see the other attempting to accept what had just happened.

"I'm sorry it's just... Your neighbour let me in."

Ramdell gave a sigh before muttering "He has to stop doing that. Ellie sit down please." He said, gesturing to all three of his sofas.

"Thanks. I hadn't realised being a rogue paid so well. Plush furnishings and finishings? I would never have thought."

She noticed how his eyes shifted away and knew that she would be able to steal the correct answer of his wealth. Perhaps at a later date. Right now, she had her own agenda.

"As much as I'd have liked this visit to just be for you, there's a second part." His eyes and ears perked up; encouraging her to continue.

"I need your help with supplying for a party."

She gave him a small smile which fell as she saw his eyes narrow.

"I'll pay. I've got the money! I just need a variety. Apparently it's needed to 'kickstart' everything. Just the usuals, you know? A couple of girly drinks, a few 'normal-esk' ones and some of the harder stuff too." She pleaded with him. The survival of this party and could very well depend on this. She couldn't imagine letting her bubbly roommate down. She imagined Fi's face falling before she masked it with another smile and saying that everything would be fine anyway.

"Hmmf. Sure Ellie. Anything for you. Although, there is more than one way to pay a man..." He trailed off, looking particularly relieved about something but also having a cheeky glint in his eyes.

Ellie gave him her flirtiest smile before leaning in and whispering, "I pick this way." And then unceremoniously shoving the gold pouch into his hands.

"You're killing me here Ellie! But fine, I'll do it. Wait here, I'll be back before you know it. No wandering." He gave her his best wink and then was gone.

Having nothing better to do, Ellie simply lay down on the expensive sofa and began to drift off to sleep.

. ... ... ... ... ... ... .

"You look good enough to eat, Ellie."

Waking up to those words, that face and that voice were what Ellie imagined heaven might be like. Seeing her unofficial love interest wink again as he gestured to a large amount of crates she sat bolt upright.

"What's the time? Oh no!"

"Relax Ellie. It's only around three. Stay a while longer. For me?"

He sat of the sofa next to her and gave her the most attractive puppy-dog eyes she had ever seen. She placed her head in his lap and relaxed to the feeling of him trailing his fingers through her hair.

She let out the tiniest whimper at the feather-light ministrations on her scalp.

"Don't do that, or I'll be forced to do something that will end in you being here for longer than you planned."

Ellie burst into peals of laughter as she sat up.

"I'd better leave than. Wouldn't want either of us staying too late."

As she managed to skilfully pile the crates into her arms, Ramdell spoke for the last time.

"I'll collect my second payment one day, Ellie."

She could practically feel his smirk and wink as she left his doorway.

"I don't doubt that for one second, Ram."

And she didn't.


End file.
